


Fifty Shades of Marvel: Thor's Hammer

by Trishahspen



Series: Fifty Shades [2]
Category: Fifty Shades of Grey (2015), Fifty Shades of Grey - All Media Types, Fifty Shades of Grey - E. L. James, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adult Content, Aliens, Alternate Universe, Asgard (Marvel), Avenger Loki (Marvel), Bifrost, Choking, Cock Slapping, Cock Slut, Cock Worship, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Deepthroating, Dom/sub, Dominance, Erotic, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fantasy, Fantasy Sex, Fifty Shades of Grey, Filthy, Fisting, Fucking, Goddesses, Golden shower, Hardcore, Hypnotism, Inspired by Fifty Shades of Grey, King Thor (Marvel), Large Cock, Loki - Freeform, Marvel Cameos, Marvel References, Marvel Universe, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiverse, NSFW, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Outer Space, POV Female Character, POV First Person, Pain, Painful Sex, Painplay, Penetration, Penis Size, Penises, Plot Twists, Power Play, Prostitution, Punishment, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Royalty, Seduction, Sex, Sex Work, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Fantasy, Squirting, Submission, Submissive, Tags Are Fun, Tags Are Hard, Tags Contain Spoilers, Tags May Change, Teasing, Temptation, Thor (2011) - Freeform, Thor's Hammer - Freeform, Threesome, Tight Spaces, Vaginal Sex, Witchcraft, Witches, Worship, christian grey - Freeform, cum, dick - Freeform, dick print, gagging, hardcore fucking, monster cock, pleasure - Freeform, power, pussy, slut, trishahdenise, whore, xxx
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 04:00:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19881271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trishahspen/pseuds/Trishahspen
Summary: A professional seducer encounters her most complicated client yet. Hint: he has a hammer and he's dangerous...fifty shades of dangerous.





	Fifty Shades of Marvel: Thor's Hammer

To whom this may concern:

Some call me an enchantress, others brand me as a temptress. Meanwhile, I prefer the term slut. Or whore depending on my mood. Honestly, I’ll be whatever anyone wants me to be, for that is my purpose. To be the very thing of your wildest dreams, a beacon of your imagination. For my own personal gains of course.

I spare no one, I’ve sucked a few pussies in my lifetime. Hoeever...excuse me however, men are my preferred prey. Simply due to the fact that they’re rather easy creatures. They like what they can’t have. So, provide the illusion that they can obtain what it is perceivably out of their reach and you’ll be a master at the art of seduction.

Typically, once I have a target of choice it takes no time to get what I need from them. Whether it be riches, fine jewelry, or passage to and fro Bifrost Bridge. I always get what I want. Occasionally, I’ll make extra coin dealing in politics. You know the usual...an esteemed member of Asgardian royalty will approach me with a name I’ll concoct a potion, slip it in their drink, and ruin the said targets life. Yada yada...same story different God.

For some reason I feel compelled to share my most difficult client yet. One night I was approached by a man lurking in the shadows of Midgard. He donned a black cloak, his face hidden. Before me he stood and simply murmured a name “Thor”. Although, I am a woman of little to no morale, there are certain boundaries I mustn’t cross. Never would I dare to breach the son of Odin, our new ruler in the infancy of his reign…so, I thought. I simply replied “no” and continued on my desired path.

I took no more than two steps forward when the man appeared in my foreground, with godlike speed. Startled, I clutched my talisman which was given to me to ward evil. I knew this man was of great power, I probably shouldn’t deny his request.

“How will I be rewarded for such duties? As you know my services entail great compensation.” I inquired. 

The stranger unveiled himself. To my dismay, Loki the god of evil towered over me displaying a malefic grin.

“The enchantress, will see immeasurable reward.”

“Cut the bullshit, I loathe vaguity...give me something tangible,” I remark.

“Perhaps a ship, with unlimited passage through Bifrost. The task must be seen to completion or I’ll have you casually passed around by savage reptilians of Vanaheim.”

“Oh, please don’t threaten me with a good time.” I respond sarcastically.

Within feelings of utter terror consumed my being. Despite such feelings I displayed a confident smize.

Into the dark, he vanished...

*******

No more than a days time a series of cryptic messages led me to the royal gala. My task seemed simple, find my target and give him the potion of love. Once given he will fall in love with the first person he lays eyes on which shall be yours truly, of course.

While my king and his loyal following commenced in celebration. I snuck my conniving ass to his royal chambers where Loki made sure I had easy entry. Once in, I was taken back by the sheer grandeur of the quarters.

The King’s gilded resting space was adorned with red satin sheets. Priceless Asgardian art polluted the walls. Tucked in a corner of the room, a self-playing harp strang a soft melody in the background.

I disrobed in front of an oversized leaning mirror, leaving my bare skin exposed. Out of my pussy I pulled a vile of smuggled potion. Next, I poured two glasses of wine and mixed the potion in his drink. On the bed, I laid for what seemed like hours waiting for my target.

Finally, I heard the door creek open. My heart dropped, he entered and paused briefly as he analyzed the trail of rose petals that led to the bed.

“Oh, to what do I owe the pleasure?” He asked unfazed.

I expected him to be confused or taken back by my presence, instead he seemed somewhat friendly...this wasn’t what I had planned for.

“My king it is not you who owes pleasure.” I voiced, timidly.

“Finding a naked woman in my sheets...consider me pleased.”

His very presence sent my psyche into a frenzy. How could this be? A man with every imaginable attribute a woman could want. Tall, muscular, handsome, and powerful. He has to have a small dick, no one is that unbelievably blessed...I mean come on.

He approached the bed with caution. I gently placed a foot on his abdomen stopping him in his tracks, handing over the spiked glass of wine.

“First, you must drink.” I asserted

“Fine, we will toast to your presence. As my honorary guest you take the first sip.” He insisted as he pushed the cup in my direction with a convincing smile. I could not deny him for he would become more suspicious...reluctantly, I drank.

“Drink.” I persisted, motioning the drink back in his direction while avoiding eye contact.

He took the cup and lifted it to his lips. Suddenly, before he could take a sip he threw the cup across the room. Plastering, the walls with my potion.

“I was born at night but, it wasn’t last night.” He laughed hysterically and forced himself on top of me. I closed my eyes tight. He gripped my neck, giving me a mild asphyxiation. My eyes sprang open in shock, meeting his gaze. In an instant I had fallen madly in love, thanks to my own potion.

“Men throughout the nine realms have spoke of a woman beautiful, pale, and red by the head. With potions of love and a mouth succulent enough for the tenderest of cocks. Her name Lorelei...as your king I demand to know your true intentions. Who sent you?”

I was unable to focus on not a single word he uttered. I was too busy trying to figure out if it was his cock I felt bulging through his linens or possibly his hammer. There’s no way a man could comfortably walk around with a cock of such measure. But, then again this is no man we’re speaking of this is a…god.

“ANSWER ME!”

The deep vibration of his voice rattled my body. My juices from within flowed onto the sheets as I gasped for air.

“Fine we can do this the hard way.” He suggested.

To my relief, he released my neck and softly stroked my forehead as if to show mercy. Seductively, he stared into my eyes and for a moment I felt safe. Unfortunately, that moment of security was cut short when he randomly shoved his entire fist into my impossibly wet hole. I whimpered in pain, gripping the sheets to cope. He leaned in to whisper...

“This is my pussy now.”

While remodeling my innards with his fist, he used the opposite hand to choke me. I gagged and cried, but there was no use in my tears he continued roughly for as long as he wanted.

Finally, he violently pulled his fist from my stretched womanly parts. Unveiling, his monstrosity of a cock.

“Tonight, you will know what it’s like to fuck a god.”

At that point I felt torn. One side of me felt tormented and abused while my other side enjoyed every moment of this brutal sexcapade.

He hovered over me and tugged his endowment, I watched every drop of pre-cum land on my chest. Inside my walls contracted involuntarily. With each contraction, chills traveled the realms of my body. I was afraid but, willing to take on his engorged cock.

Longing into his eyes, my breathing grew heavy. Still jerking himself erotically, he slapped my face leaving my cheek rosey.

He guided himself upward and placed his manhood beside my face. My pussy pulsated with hunger. I knew his cock was too big for my hole yet, I still desired to have him inside me.

Slapping my face repeatedly with his cock, he moaned. Then, using his entire hand he stretched my mouth, gagging me with intensity. Powerless, I couldn’t scream or fight back...all I could do was choke on my own bodily contents.

“Test run,” he jokingly remarked removing his hand from my throat.

I developed a hacking cough and began to hyperventilate.

“This is what you wanted right? A night with the king, you filthy whore.”

Without warning his fat cock slammed into my throat as he fucked my face into oblivion. Thrusting his hips and pulling a hand full of hair he used my mouth as a Fleshlight. Within my throat I felt a huge bulge, tears streamed from my eyes. Thick clots of salvia rolled down the base of my chin. His gigantic sack slapped my neck with each stroke.

My innards throbbed, pleading for penetration. He removed his big dick from my battered throat. Just above my lips he allowed the tip of his cock to dangle, and a flow of hot festering piss drowned me. The satin sheets collected his fluids. I tried to fight back however, my fight was nothing compared to the strength of an Avenger.

Eventually, I stopped fighting and drank as much of the contents as I could. He rejoiced as I gurgled and chocked on his river. Strangely, enough it turned me on.

“Good girl.” He praised.

Lifting my thighs he buried himself between my legs, they shook vehemently. I felt his enlarged member greet my entry and immediately panicked.

“I don’t think I can take it.” I cried squirming chaotically.

My hesitancy made him angry, aggressively he thrashed his trunk into my tight chambers. I screamed to the top of my lungs, the more I screamed the deeper he maneuvered. Still, his dick had only partially entered my tiny canal. The pressure was unimaginable I could feel myself squirting, completely saturating the already wet sheets.

“You’re so tight,” my king uttered as he attempted to fit his swollen member within. He groaned deeply, and emitted a thrust of unmeasured vitality. All in, his dick rested fully inhabitant between my walls. The pain took my breath, I clawed into his skin in pure agony...it hurt so good. Never had a man charted such territories of my inner makings.

With great power he inserted himself inside and out of my enchanted womb, my juices softened the ride. Soon, the clapping sound of our colliding parts overtook the quarters. My body experienced several climaxes of incomprehensible pleasure.

Pounding my lady parts to a bloody-wet pulp, he began to grunt. Veins protruded from his neck and forehead. His breathing became more intense.

He roared deeply and extended his hand into the air. With great velocity his hammer shot into the room, from the open balcony doors into his hand. A single strike of lightening surged from the clouds and consumed the weapon.

His body jolted several times as he filled my pussy to the brim with his royal nectar. A mixture of our honey creamed out of my opening and onto the bed. I reach down covering my fingers in our collected fluids and savored each drop.

Suddenly, the harp stopped playing. From, thin air Loki materialized.

“Bravo.” He taunted around the room and congratulated my performance. “See brother, I told you she could handle the cock of a god.”

“Ah, I didn’t doubt her for one second.” Thor laughed and softly caressed my cheek.

“Wait...what is going on here? This isn’t apart of the plan.” I probed for answers.

“Oh, my dear. You have been chosen.” Loki explained, as he disrobed.

“Chosen?” I was beyond bewildered. Before, I could run Thor pushed me back down by my wrists. Loki, pulled out my vile of potion pouring it into my mouth. As he gazed into my eyes, he declared...

“You want to know what’s better than one godly cock...two.”

-the end


End file.
